warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollyleaf
Hollyleaf is a sleek black she-cat with green eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Sunrise History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Hollykit is born to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, along with her brothers Jaykit and Lionkit. She is playing with a mouse with her siblings at the beginning of the book, and tries to get it from Lionkit, succeeding with Jaykit's help. :One day, they decide to hunt down the cubs of a dead fox that has been found on the territory. However, the kits' interference causes Jaykit to be injured after falling over the edge of the camp (having been chased by one of the cubs). While watching Leafpool treat Jaykit's injuries, Hollykit decides that she wants to become a medicine cat. She wants to be important to her Clan, and care for them. :Hollykit takes on the name of Hollypaw after Leafpool agrees to be her mentor. Hollypaw has a hard time remembering the names of herbs and their healing properties, and she cringes back from her duties because she can't stand to see cats in pain. She is at the Gathering where Graystripe and Millie return, and goes to fetch herbs the next morning for them. :She quickly heads out, as Leafpool said she would wake Graystripe and Millie if she wasn't back as sunhigh with the borage. Hollypaw brings back the herbs only to find out that they were yarrow, and not borage. When Leafpool offers Hollypaw to pull out a thorn in Millie's pad, she backs down and chews the marigold into a poultice. She is hesitant to apply the treatmant to Millie's wound and is squeemish around the herbs. :Because she is so squeamish, she begins to doubt herself, but shoves all doubts away. Soon she goes to the training clearing with Leafpool to learn her first battle moves. She excels at this skill, until Cloudtail finally offers to help her and lets her train with Cinderpaw for the day, where Hollypaw alters the move he teaches her, causing the move to progress much smoother. Hollypaw also dwells on the warrior code, worrying constantly about the concepts of right and wrong. When Brambleclaw is chosen to remain deputy, Hollypaw seems to believe that Graystripe should have been restored to his former position in the Clan. She tags along with a hunting patrol to collect tansy for the coughs that will come. They pass it but Hollypaw says they can get it on the way back. The patrol is interrupted by Birchfall when he bursts into the clearing telling everyone that ShadowClan moved the border. When they get there it turns out to be an amush. Hollypaw fights with her brothers when ShadowClan moves the border, and catches on to Graystripe's orders quicker than the warriors do. She is shown fighting Smokefoot with Graystripe. When the battle ends, Hollypaw crawls from the brambles with thorns covering her bushy tail. In all the excitement, she forgets to check the cats for wounds. Birchfall notes that Hollypaw fought like a warrior. :After the battle, Hollypaw expresses concern during the Clan meeting, pointing out that the warrior code stated the Clans must drive out any strangers from their territories. she seems faintly embarrassed when Firestar retorts that the warrior code did not condemn them for showing mercy. She decides to become a normal apprentice, training to become a warrior, and tells Firestar and Leafpool after Brook talk to her about how different cats have different strengths. Brackenfur becomes her new mentor. She is kept inside camp to rest, and she complains that she wants to hunt. Later, she goes to the Gathering, and wants to know if Firestar will announce that she's a warrior apprentice now. She is excited about the Daylight Gathering, but is uneasy as well, because she doesn't think that rivalries can be so easily set aside. :During the Daylight Gathering, which was suggested by Squirrelflight during the previous Gathering, she wins the fighting competition against Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice, who had been in training for several moons more than Hollypaw. When Ivypaw of ShadowClan challenges her to fight, claiming that Hollypaw couldn't beat her, Brackenfur cuffs her ear and says proudly that one win was enough. :After she beats Heatherpaw, however, she is confused when she sees Jaypaw running past her not even stopping to congratulate her win. She later finds out he was running to save Breezepaw and Lionpaw from a collapsing badger den. Firestar rewards her by allowing her to have first prey from the fresh-kill pile for winning the fighting contest. :She and Squirrelflight both congradulate Jaypaw when the clan leaders announce that he saved Breezepaw and Lionpaw and is a true hero. Dark River :Hollypaw is worried about her friend in RiverClan, Willowpaw, a medicine cat apprentice, because RiverClan moved their camp to the island where the Gatherings were held, and she knows RiverClan was having a problem. She asks Jaypaw to find out what was happening in RiverClan through asking Willowpaw, because she wasn't a medicine cat apprentice anymore, and wouldn't see her at the half-moon medicine cat meeting. :After deciding to try to find out about RiverClan's problem on her own, Hollypaw is held captive in the RiverClan temporary camp until Squirrelflight comes to fetch her. She and her close friend Cinderpaw discovered Lionpaw meeting with Heatherpaw. She clearly disapproves of her brother's relationship with the pretty WindClan apprentice, and watches him closely to make sure he doesn't sneak out, clearly showing her fierce belief of the warrior code. Hollypaw also threatens to tell her father- the deputy of ThunderClan- Brambleclaw, if he continues, which strains her relationship with her brother. She worries he won't forgive her, which he doesn't for a while. On one occasion, Lionpaw hurts her in battle training, feeling frustrated she that didn't trust him. Brambleclaw then takes him hunting to discuss his behavior. :Near the end of the book, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw search for the missing kits from WindClan. Heatherpaw and Breezepaw search with them too, and they rescue the kits from drowning in the tunnels where her brother and Heatherpaw used to meet in. Hollypaw then decides that she can no longer be friends with Willowpaw anymore, as she was training to be a warrior now, not a medicine cat. ''Outcast :Hollypaw continues her training to become a warrior. During a hunting patrol Brook comments she is a good hunter because of her strong back legs. Later Hollypaw tells Cinderpaw that she would focus on becoming a better hunter before training to become a better fighter. Hollypaw also thinks about how she can become the leader of ThunderClan throughout the book and is worried that she is acting sort of ambitious but later convinced herself that she isn't. :Hollypaw along with her siblings, Jaypaw and Lionpaw, journey to the Tribe of Rushing Water. While traveling there she, Lionpaw and Breezepaw enter a barn to catch some fresh-kill. She does not think it a good idea, but decides to come because she wants to help them. Lionpaw comments that she is one of the best hunters in the Clan. They were attacked by dogs while hunting and saved by Purdy. :Afterwards, Hollypaw picks ticks off Purdy to thank him for saving them. She finds out that Purdy's owners had died and that he was living on his own. She commented on how his life was harder than the elders of a Clan. When the group of cats get to the Tribe of Rushing Water she teaches "to-be's" on fighting techniques with Lionpaw and Breezepaw. While she finds it difficult, she enjoys the experience of being a mentor. :Before the battle against the rogues began, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Breezepaw and Pebble enter through a hole in the ceiling to scare off the nursing she-cats. Hollypaw fought hard in the battle and after it was over, she freaked out when she saw Lionpaw with the rogue blood covering his pelt,thinking it was his, then she helped Lionpaw wash off the blood on him. Jaypaw then tells her and Lionpaw about the prophecy. Eclipse :Hollypaw stresses highly over the prophecy, and is exasperated when Lionpaw shows little concern. She wants to use her powers to preserve the warrior code. She and her brothers return to the The Lake territory, along with Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Breezepaw. Stormfur and Brook sadly remain with the Tribe of Rushing Water. :Hollypaw, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur go to find out why WindClan was stealing food from ThunderClan territory. They meet Harespring, Owlwhisker, and Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy. Harespring attacks Brambleclaw, but Brambleclaw easily pins him down. Ashfoot then begs for him to let her Clanmate go and leave WindClan territory. Brambleclaw does so reluctantly. When she tells Lionpaw, he carelessly rips moss which Hollyleaf observes is too messy for kits. :Hollypaw finds another tunnel that leads to WindClan, but she doesn't tell Lionpaw in fear of him using it to meet with Heatherpaw. :After Blossomkit, Briarkit, and Bumblekit are born, she congratulates Jayfeather for helping. :During the battle with WindClan and RiverClan, Hollypaw helps Mousewhisker into the battle after he pokes his eye with a thorn in the darkness. When she goes to get help from ShadowClan, Ivytail is guarding the camp and tries to stop her. However, Hollypaw successfully convinces Blackstar to help. :Hollypaw is the first cat to see Sol on WindClan territory, and she thinks he is a lion. The others think she is just seeing things. She later helps her littermates find Sol, and is strangely mesmerized by his amber eyes. :After the battle, Hollypaw is the one who discovers Squirrelflight's wound, when Leafpool tells everyone to leave her, she protests as Sandstorm guides her away. She helps build a soft nest out of ferns for Squirrelflight. :She and her brothers head out to find Sol, the cat who claimed to know the sun would disappear. During the travel, she pricks her nose on a thorn in the dark and is tired from the long travel so soon after the battle. When they find Sol, they offer to let him come to ThunderClan. When they start home, they are stopped by a ShadowClan patrol and taken to their camp even though they didn't cross the border. In the camp, Hollypaw sees Tawnypelt's three kits. Once they return, Hollypaw is promptly ordered to go hunting with Lionpaw, and their mentors. :She also gets her warrior name, Hollyleaf, along with Lionpaw and Cinderpaw, who are then named Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Long Shadows :Sol has stopped ShadowClan in believing in the warrior code. Due to this cause, Hollyleaf goes with her brothers to spy on ShadowClan. Later in the book Tawnypelt brings her kits, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw, to ThunderClan as to teach them about StarClan. Hollyleaf is on the patrol that finds them by the border. :Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw create a fake sign from StarClan (which turns into a real sign when Raggedstar and Runningnose appear) to bring ShadowClan back to the warrior code. While Ashfur almost pushed the three cats off into a blazing fire, it was revealed that Squirrelflight was not any of the three's mother and Brambleclaw is not their father even though he thinks he is. Ashfur tells them that he is not going to keep their secret, and leaves, sparing Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's lives. :When he leaves, Hollyleaf immediately demands of Squirrelflight if she had told the truth—and Squirrelflight apologized, admitting she had told the truth, and that she truly wasn't their mother. Hollyleaf quickly comes to resent Squirrelflight for lying about them being her kits. :She is horrified when she learns of Ashfur's intention to announce her heritage at the Gathering, because she believes it will make the other Clans hate ThunderClan for their diluted blood even more. However, unlike her siblings, she sees the futility in trying to dissuade Ashfur, telling him to his face that if he wants to destroy his own Clan that it's his business. :Later, Ashfur and Squirrelflight are missing when the Clan gets together to attend the Gathering. Hollyleaf thinks to herself that she wouldn't care if Squirrelflight never returned to camp. She shies away from thinking of Ashfur at all. Squirrelflight finally arrives, covered in mud from an apparent fall into a stream. Firestar gets tired of waiting for Ashfur and the patrol leaves without him, only to find his lifeless body in the stream at the WindClan border. At first it is assumed that he has drowned, but Leafpool discovers a laceration on his neck that confirms that he was murdered.And from the evidence, it was Hollyleaf. Sunrise :In the prologue, Leafpool finds a clump of fur in Ashfur's claws, which is later revealed to be Hollyleaf's, making her Ashfur's murderer. :She is later chosen to go on the Sol patrol, on which they go to the sun-drown place to find Sol, as Firestar believes him responsible for Ashfur's death. She is charmed by Sol for a while, but then loses interest. Her tongue gets stuck on the ice, and Brackenfur has to help her get unstuck. She helps to try and get Brambleclaw and Birchfall out of the water by holding the stick when they fall in the sun-drown-place's depths. :After Honeyfern's death, saving Briarkit from a snake bite, she goes into Leafpool's den to demand information about her parentage from the medicine cat. Leafpool misinterprets Hollyleaf's question ("Tell me everything you know!") believing that Hollyleaf knows that Leafpool knows that Hollyleaf killed Ashfur. Hollyleaf tries to deny, but is overcome by guilt and self-disgust and confesses. When she explains why she did it, Leafpool reveals that she is Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze's true mother. Hollyleaf is overcome with hate for the cat who broke the warrior code to give birth to her, and becomes obsessed with learning the identity of her father. :After finding out her father was Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior, Hollyleaf snaps. Obsessed as she was with the warrior code, she could not stand being both a medicine cat's kit and half-Clan. At the Gathering she revealed the truth about her heritage, screeching her hate for the cats who gave birth to her and Squirrelflight, who lied to her and her littermates. She is shocked by the blatant disapproval the other cats show for her revelation, believing that she had done the right thing. Leafpool, ashamed of what she had done, steps down as the ThunderClan medicine cat. Hollyleaf leaves the Gathering and returns to ThunderClan. Hollyleaf then finds Leafpool's deathberries and prepares to force the medicine cat to eat them when Leafpool says she has already lost everything, and that it would be worse for her if she stayed alive. Hollyleaf hesitates, then lets Leafpool live. :Hollyleaf decides to leave the Clans, because she couldn't stand being a half-Clan cat and a medicine cat's kit, and she is spotted running for the tunnels. Lionblaze and Jayfeather follow her to try and stop her, but Hollyleaf does not listen. She then admits that she was the one who killed Ashfur. Jayfeather reaches into her memories, and he realizes exactly how she killed Ashfur. Just as she enters the the tunnels to leave the Clans, the tunnel entrance collapses. It is unknown if she was truly killed in the collapse. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze return back to the ThunderClan camp. To let Hollyleaf be remembered like the other passed warriors and to hide the fact that she had gone into the tunnels to get away from her Clanmates, Jayfeather and Lionblaze tell the Clan that Hollyleaf had accidentally ran into the tunnels while chasing a squirrel. They also don't tell them that she killed Ashfur, so she could be remembered as a brave and noble warrior, not a terrible murderer. In the Omen of the Stars Series Fading Echoes :In ''Fading Echoes, she is only briefly mentioned by Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Cinderheart. She is also mentioned by Squirrelflight as her and Jayfeather travel to the ShadowClan camp. Also, she is mentioned to Dovepaw when Jayfeather talks about why Hollyleaf left the Clan. Jayfeather says that not being one of the Three was the hardest thing to comprehend for her, in addition to finding out who her parents were. He does not mention the part about Leafpool and Crowfeather to Dovepaw, instead saying it wasn't important. Hollyleaf is rarely mentioned ever again. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans :The narrator of this guide, Rock, says that Firestar has waited a long time for the birth of these kits. :Rock says that Hollyleaf is a thinker, politician, sensitive, cunning, and aware of all the consequences that might come from a single action. He says for her, the warrior code is the root and reward of every choice a clan cat has to make, and she would tread on the hardest paths to defend it. :Rock ends with a final piece of advice for Mosskit, Blossomkit and Adderkit; ::"Three young cats, with starlight in their eyes and the whisper of an ancient wind in their fur. Just remember this: power is neither good nor bad, but its user makes it so."'' ''Battles of the Clans :Hollyleaf does not make an appearance, but she is mentioned by Heathertail to be one of three cats in the Clans that know about the underground tunnels besides WindClan; the other two being Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Short Stories and Plays Brightspirit's Mercy :Hollyleaf appeared along with her siblings when Jaypaw was asked by Brightspirit, Shiningheart, and Braveheart to give prey to the other Clans. At first, she is reluctant to help the rival Clans, but she becomes convinced by the StarClan cats and Jaypaw, because giving the others prey could stop a battle, and they would be in debt to ThunderClan. Lionblaze still scoffs at the idea, but eventually helps them catch prey because he wants to stick together with his littermates. Erin Hunter Chat It was revealed in the 6th Erin Hunter chat that Squirrelflight requested the -leaf for Hollyleaf because she was thinking of Leafpool. It was revealed Hollyleaf has no powers of the stars and the third was revealed to be Dovepaw. Erin Hunter won't tell anyone any hints about what happened to Hollyleaf, leading to many rumors and theories about what happened. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Leafpool:Revealed in Sunrise, page 246 Father: :Crowfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 292 Brothers: :Jayfeather:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Lionblaze:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Half-Brother: :Breezepelt:Revealed in The Sight, page 118 Grandfather: :Firestar:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Grandmothers: :Sandstorm:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Ashfoot:Revealed in Starlight, page 131 Great Grandfathers: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Grandmother: :Brindleface:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandmother: :Wind:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 4 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Grandfather: :Gorsestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 4 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Eaglekit:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 32 Status Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 40 Status Unknown Aunt: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Great Aunt: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 111 Half-Great Aunt: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Half-Great Uncles: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Status Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Great Great Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Great Aunts: :Willowpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Whitewing:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Warriors Category:Sunrise characters Category:Main Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River Characters